Foxy in Love FR
by Kk-chan and Krapette
Summary: Freddy et les autres sont réparés et rénovés pour rejouer à nouveau. Foxy est le dernier d'entre eux. Ils sont tous heureux et ont entendu parler d'une Vixey qui va rejoindre leur groupe. Foxy est très nerveux à ce sujet, il n'a jamais rencontré une renarde avant. Vixey a toujours eu le béguin pour Foxy depuis qu'elle a été construite. Elle a entendu tant de choses sur lui...


**Hello ! Voici une traduction de la fanfiction anglaise « Foxy in Love » de **iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3** en version française. J'ai traduit mot pour mot cette fanfiction donc il peut y avoir quelques erreurs Enjoy ! :3 ~Krapette**

**PS: Cette fiction n'a pas été volée! **

**1- J'ai eu l'autorisation de l'auteure elle-même**

**2- Toute traduction est autorisée sur ce site**

[Pizzeria Freddy Fazbear]

Il était 11h55 et tous les employés saisirent leurs biens et sortirent de Pizzeria de Freddy Fazbear. Certains des employés se sont arrêtés pour regarder un écriteau sur la porte qui disait:

_Bientôt le Retour de Freddy!  
Foxy le Pirate et son compagnon Vixey!  
Naviguez sur les Septs Mers avec deux grands Pirates!  
Yaarrgh!_

Il y avait une photo de Foxy, réparé et rénové, debout à l'avant de son bateau avec son crochet tenue en l'air, sourire en triomphe. Et une Vixey était derrière lui souriant et avait sa main, et le crochet, derrière son dos. Les employés regardaient l'affiche trois minutes choqués et un peu curieux. M. Fazbear, le propriétaire de la pizzeria, est sorti et les a vus regarder l'affiche. Il sourit et se dirigea vers le petit auditoire.

"Est-ce pas excitant," a demandé à M. Fazbear, "Foxy revient avec un autre renard!" Il poussa un employé "une renarde."

"C-Ça sonne bien monsieur," dit l'employé nerveusement, "uhh ... vous sûr Foxy ne sera pas ... dysfonctionné de nouveau?"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons corrigé toutes les mauvaises choses avec Foxy," a déclaré M. Fazbear, "Nous travaillons toujours sur lui en fait. Les ingénieurs y ont passés la nuit afin qu'ils puissent terminer Foxy plus vite."

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, Mike a fait grimper le parking et garé en face de la place de la pizza. M. Fazbear le vit et passa pour le saluer.

"Mikey garçon, heureux de vous voir," a déclaré M. Fazbear lui serrant la main:

«Eh bien ... heureux de vous voir à nouveau. Vous avez été congédié un certain temps et maintenant regardez ... vous êtes de retour."

"Heureux d'être de retour monsieur," dit Mike en voyant le panneau sur la porte, "Qu'est-ce monsieur?"

"Ah, nous apportons le vieux Foxy de retour!" a déclaré M. Fazbear, "et il a un nouveau compagnon qui devrait arriver ici ce soir. Elle est transporté ici" M. Fazbear regarda sa montre "oui, elle devrait recevoir ici toute minute maintenant.» Les employés regardaient leurs montres ou des téléphones, et ont vu que qu'il était 12h01. Ils se sont précipités soudain leur voiture et sont repartis. M. Fazbear resté là avec Mike. Mike tournait ses pouces sachant qu'il aurait à se rendre à son bureau, là où les animatroniques erraient. Les animatroniques ont pas été aussi agressifs envers lui pour les deux derniers mois. Ils lui font encore mourir de peur, mais maintenant c'est juste pour le fun. Ils ont appris qu'il était un être humain après qu'il a commencé à leur montrer la preuve, mais Mike était encore peur. M. Fazbear tapota son dos.

"Vous ne avez pas à vous soucier d'être seul ce soir", a déclaré M. Fazbear, "les ingénieurs sont restés ici pour réparer Foxy, de sorte que vous aillez de la compagnie."

"Merci monsieur," dit Mike comme il est entré dans la pizzeria, "Je vous souhaite le bonsoir."

"Vous aussi mon pote", a déclaré M. Fazbear, «Je vais attendre ici pour Vixey, le partenaire de Foxy."

"Très bien monsieur," dit Mike, «nous nous verons plus tard." Et avec que Mike est allé à son bureau, mais il s'est arrêté pour regarder le nouveau Foxy. Les animatronics entouraient les ingénieurs, ils ont travaillé sur Foxy. Ils ont tous regardé Mike comme il est entré, et ont pointés Foxy. Mike articula «Je sais» et se dirigea vers Pirate Cove. Un ingénieur a vu et s'est agité.

"Vous le Garde Nuit ici?" demanda l'ingénieur.

«Ouais», dit Mike, «c'est moi. A quoi il ressemble?"

"Il est très beau", a déclaré l'ingénieur quand il eut terminé sa mâchoire mettre en place, "ce sont des animatroniques intéressants. Ils ont juste a quitté la scène et se sont dirigés ici pour regarder."

"Ouais, ils sont spéciaux ici», a déclaré Mike, "Ce sont des animatroniques très intéressants." Freddy regarda Mike et lui a donné un coup de poing amical sur le bras en lui faisant passer un bon coup de pied. Mike l'a regardé et lui a donné un regard vide. Ils regardèrent tous les deux Foxy. Les ingénieurs lui ont mis une puce dans le dos de la tête de Foxy, et une sphère rougeoyante d'or dans sa poitrine. Ils ont fermé la tête et la poitrine, et ils ont tous regardé sont alimentation qui venait du haut. Ses yeux étaient d'un or brillant et il s'assit. Il sentait autour de son corps et ne se sentait pas de morceaux de métal étant désoudés. Il sourit et se leva sur ses deux pattes arrière et se étira. Chica la regardé avec un air rêveur et il se leva haute et fière. Elle la toujours aimé, mais maintenant elle est amoureuse. Bonnie la vit et ne pouvait pas se empêcher de sourire. Freddy la vit, il sourire ainsi et juste roula des yeux. Foxy regarda sa main qui ne étaient pas seulement faite d'une griffe en métal. Il avait fait la fourrure sur sa main, et il regarda son crochet et la fit agîter dans tous les sens. Les ingénieurs de Foxy s'éloignairent en esquivant les coups de crochet. Foxy s'est arrêté et il se retourna pour voir la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu. Il avait un large sourire sur son visage. Tout son navire a été repeint et remodelé, et les murs ont été repeints et remodelés ainsi. Il se tenait à la fin de son navire et laissa échapper un triomphe "Yaaaargh!" Chica, Bonnie, et Freddy le regarda et a donné un petit applaudissements; ils souriaient à son attitude enfantine. Foxy les remarqua et sourit. Il sauta et se dirigea vers eux et se tenait devant les trois. Ils ont tous le regardèrent.

"Aye, Qu'en pensez-vous mat'lots," demandé Foxy en tournant joyeusement pour qu'ils puissent voir tout de lui, "A quoi je ressemble? Pas mal non?" Ils ont tous ri et passèrent à l'admirer. Chica était la première à côté de Foxy. Elle s'est rapprochée un peu plus près et lui sourit. Elle l'embrassa et se mit à rire.

"Tu es superbe Foxy," a crié Chica, "Je suis heureux de te revoir!"  
Bonnie a rejoint l'étreinte et sourit.

«Tu es très beau Foxy», a déclaré Bonnie, "mais pas encore aussi beau que moi."

Foxy a juste souri et roula des yeux. Freddy se approcha de lui et de mettre un chapeau sur la tête. C'était un chapeau semblable au chapeau de Freddy.

"Maintenant, qu'en penses-tu?," Freddy demanda à Bonnie, "il a l'air mieux maintenant?"

"Hmm ... non," dit Bonnie en souriant, "un chapeau ne fera pas de toi un gars plus beau. »

Freddy dévisagea et ôta son chapeau et épousseta.

"Hé bien ... peut importe ce que vous dites," dit Freddy en mettant son chapeau.

Les ingénieurs remballés tous leurs outils et se préparaient à partir. Il était 1:15.

«Ouais ce sont animatroniques intéressants", a déclaré l'un des ingénieurs, «être capable de se déplacer et de parler librement."

"Ouaisce sont es gars cool», a déclaré Mike, "peut-être effrayant à certains moments, mais cool."

"Hé les gars Vixey doit venir maintenant", a déclaré un ingénieur à ses collègues, "nous allons aller la chercher, et la mettre à sa place."

Foxy et les autres regardaient confus. Ils étaient tous sur le point de demander «Qui est Vixey ?" mais Mike a parlé avant qu'ils le leur répondent.

"Vixey est ton nouveau compagnon Foxy», a déclaré Mike, "elle est à l'extérieur en ce moment. Elle sera ton nouveau partenaire."

Bonnie et Freddy se regardèrent Foxy yeux écarquillés.

"Un autre d'entre nous», a déclaré Freddy, "c'est très bien Foxy. Maintenant tu as un compagnon d'équipage."

"Ouais, je sais," dit Foxy d'une voix régulière à la place de son accent de pirate, "une autre Fox ... ou Vixen. Oh ... mon ... dieu ... une renarde!" Foxy tenait la tête dans la peur et l'excitation

Voilà! J'espère avoir bien traduit les phrases et à bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ;)


End file.
